Brendan Brennan
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: just some thing that made me laugh i know they are a bit diffrent than the show but i had to do it dissclamer i dont own bones but the little boy is my son so you cant have him tis un read by hubby this is just between you and me some thing i had to do
1. Chapter 1

**Brendan Brennan**

Bone is sat in her office going over her latest report making sure she had put everything down that needed to be known, when her office phone range shrilly and made her jump she answers the phone in her normal brusque manner stating her name.

"Brennan "she waits for a moment before her shoulders drop and a small smile passes over her face. The voice on the other end changes to that of a small boy, he is slow to speak but this dose not anger the famous writer she just waits like this is the most important moment in her life in fact yes this is the most important thing she is ever going to do.

"Mummy" along pause she know this little boy is going to need time "Mummy me call you today "she know that this is a big break though for him she doesn't even think to correct his me for an I .she is still waiting know that there is more to come.

"Mummy I doed good today I got a star for my good thing "

"Good job baby! What good thing did you doed to day?" she asks the small child a smile plasterd all over her face

"I wroted my first book just like Mummy" The excited little voice says Bones can almost see him swaying in happiness and she feels the tears in her eyes start to burn she is not sad she is over joked he even thought to call her that he wanted to be like his mum

"I go Mummy Tressa Grand needs to say hello and good bye to you its nice to talk to you Mummy "she can hear the phone being passed from one hand to another and then breath on the other end then

"Dr Brennan is you there? Are you ok?"The voice she knew as Tessa Grand said

"Yes tress aim here got a little choked up how is ma bebe doing?"

"He's doing well I just had to let hi call you it's the first thing he has ask for it was all is own idea I hope you don't mind ?"

"Its fine really I'm glad he called I was gonna call him to night "all the wile they are talking booth is in the door way listening intently his mind boggled by what he is hearing bones calling some one bebe ? doed ? Is she in love? I'm so gonna have to tease her about this just as he comes out of his thoughts bone hangs up and jumps again when she sees she is not a lone

"Booth how long have you been there?"She sounds cross at him

"Not long but long enough to wanna know who your Bebe is and how long you've been going out with him?"Booth says with a teasing smile and a wink .Bones try's to doge the question by asking

"Got a case Booth?" it doesn't work much to her distress

"Bones you trying to hide some thing from me? I mean I am the FBI I can find him even if you don't tell me you know?" he can't help but tease its not like he's ever gonna have a shot with her. Brennan takes a deep breath to steady her self then lets it out slow to say to booth

"I've been seeing him for 4 years and 2 months I've known him for 4yrs 11 months and we are close he has white blond hair bark blue eyes the most wonderful smile and he is kind and sensitive o yea and he's called Brendan Brennan any other question ?"She silently congratulates her self on not spilling her secrets and really enjoys the look of befuddlement on Booths face

"Hu um Brendan Brennan? Like a man with your last name? I know you don't have another brother than Russ I checked but there was no mention of a Husband how did you keep this from all of us why did you go on dates with dick 123 or the others and I know your not a widow are you ? God that was insensitive!!! Bones!!!" he stops mid rant to see Brennan slid of her chair on to the floor her face is bright red and her mouth is open in silent laughter

Brennan can't help it the look on his face was price less!!! she always new if any one found out a bout Brendan Brennan there would be fuss but this was just too dam funny !!!!!!Booth is beside him self he doesn't know who this B Brennan is or why his Bones seem to find his confusion so very funny , she looks like she is in pain but he is afraid to touch her lest he get booted thought the door for being an ALPHA Male

Soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

This is based around my son and husband the only difference is my son lives with us and I married my husband the father of my child. Booths reaction is the same as that of my oldest and dearest friend only difference there is my friend is female and we never flirted (at leat I don't think we did )

Second authors note I don't own bones just my son and you cant have him

Chapter 2

Soon Brennan has her breathing under control but can't look at booth she can't believe just how daft he can be for an FBI agent! She gets her self back in her chair and with out looking at booth she says

'No I'm not a widow and I'm not seeing any one Seely I was around 5 yrs ago but it didn't work out not unlike you and Rebecca.

She takes a deep breath and thinks to her self this is the hard part .she continues but looks up at him with serious eyes and says

'Booth says bebe very fast 4or 5 times for me please?'

Booth looks even more confused and feels very unsure of what is going on under his breath he says

'bebe bebe bebe beabe babe 'then out loud BABY!!!!!! YOU have a baby!!!! With who when how what where here?!'Booths face goes red then he yells 'YOU SAID YOU DON'T WANT CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!NOW YOU HAVE A BABY!!!!!! 'He stops to catch his breath when he can't cope with any more but to his surprise Bones is just sat there waiting.

'If you are quite done yelling at me I shall try to explain to you are you quite ready?' She looks at booth in such away he feels obligated too say yes

'Yes bones 'He says quietly and contritely

'You know hell every one here know I'm not good with people. There is a reason for that Booth a very good reason. Do you want to sit down for this Booth? You might find it difficult to under stand 'she waits for booth to take a seat on the couch but is surprised when he just folds him self up and sits down on the floor. Bones thinks to her self WOW I managed to put him in to shock or submission. Ether way she needs to tell him the rest.

'Are you sure your ready for this Booth? 'With a slight nod of his head he tells her yes

'Booth I am on the Autistic spectrum.' She waits for a reaction any reaction but the one she gets is not the one she expects

'Booth falls back wards on to the floor and giggles like a school boy all be it a six foot 3 well built school boy

'You had me going for a minuet Bones! You autistic? Wait that's not funny and you don't look like you've just told me a joke are … are you for real bones? Are you really telling me that you a world famous bone lady and author are autistic? unable to ……' he drifts off in to silence as every thing falls in to place every time Bones has said I don't understand every time she has missed his little flirts her lack of concern with her own nudity every thing he gets it but what dose this have to do with a baby ?

'Yes Booth world famous me clever strong capable me is autistic and I know your thinking what has this got to do with a baby my son? well my son is also autistic he lives in a home for children just like him because I cant look after him I'm not home enough to look after him and his father is an engineer and feels the same as me that he should be with people who can give him the best care .'

Booth is floored literally

Bones wonders if she broke him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brendan Brennan**

**Chapter 3/?**

Authors note.

This is based around my son and husband the only difference is my son lives with us and I married my husband the father of my child. Booths reaction is the same as that of my oldest and dearest friend only difference there is my friend is female and we never flirted (at least I don't think we did )

I am going to appear in this at some point and I will be my self in a real life situation that I have been in only booth is gonna get a lesson from a pissed of momma bear (don't worry he wont have done any thing wrong)….. I can't tell you any more than that

Second authors note I don't own bones just my son and you can't have him

Bones wonders if she broke him. She has good reason to think she had broken him Booth has been sitting on her floor for a full 20 minutes not saying any thing just sitting and blinking. Finally Bones sit down in front of him to get his attention Bones is sure they look a little more than silly the two of them sat on the floor like school children but it works so its fine Booth says

'Ccan I meet him … Brendan.. Your son … I mean can I meet your son Brendan ….' In a weaker voice. 'You met parker I mean it's only fair '

Bones looks at Booth bemused no one had ever asked to meet her son even the one man who found out about him before he just left walked out of the apartment they were looking at and never even spoke to her again.

'Booth are you sure you want to meet Brendan he's well he can be over whelming I know you have a child your self but my son is well bigger faster hyper and libel to drive you demented'

Booth looks at Bones and with a charm smile firmly in place he says

'That's ok you've already got me demented we'll get on fine! 'Before he jumps up of the floor knocking bones over in the posses. Booth is happier than he has been in a long time and he looks like a grinning fool, he starts to pace and babble at the same time some thing bones has never heard him do before.

When can we meet him can we take him to the park? Dose he play ball? Would he like to play in the sand? Dose he prefer the slid or the swings?' Booth finally runs out of breath but bones can see all the ideas in his head that she is gonna have to dispel. She knows that there is no way to do this gently.

Slowly bones untangles her self from the floor and stand directly in front of a passing booth and before he can bump in to her she grabs hold of his very well defined biceps so steady her self before she looks up at the face of booth who is looking like an over excited teenager who's just been given the car for the weekend.

'Booth your getting over excited my son doesn't do any of those things he doesn't know he's supposed to. Any of those things would be wonderful but it's not safe for you, me, my son or any one that happens to get in the way. It would take a whole load of people to take him to any place like the public park.' She stops to breath and sees the hurt on booths face she move fast to reassure him.

'Booth I would love for you to meet him in fact I think he would think your interesting but there is only one place in state that is safe enough to take an Autistic child in my opinion would you like to go there with me at the weekend to meet him ?'

Booth is taken a back in the way Bones speaks. He thinks to him self she's really gonna let me meet him I'm not gonna have to badger or any thing this day can't get any weirder. Hang on to day is Friday dose she meen tomorrow?

Bones do you mean tomorrow ?cuz I have parker will that be ok I mean he wont try and hurt Brendan but you know what kids are like he wouldn't mean it ya know…..'

Bones puts her finger over Booths lips to stop him talking she finds it really odd. Although she won't admit it his lips feel soft against her fingers and just the feel of them sends a shiver of excitement down her back.

'Yes I mean to tomorrow. Yes parker can come he will need a change of cloths lot of snakes in a lockable lunch box. Don't worry about him hurting Brendan he's more than capable of looking after him self. Just remember to tell him not all kids are the same. You can pick us both up from my place any time after 6 am he will have been dropped of well before then. O one last thing Booth no gun no FBI badge a change of cloths for you too and a lockable lunch box and don't bring any drinks the place we are going is rather strict on what you can or cant bring in.

You might want to have a really big cup of coffee before you come here.

Next Part Planet ZOOM and havoc


	4. Chapter 4

A/n

Due to a horrific accident involving my son I am putting my writing on hold I don't know how long for but I need to be ablr to look after my sons bandages and meds

Thanx to the quick actions of an unknown man my sons scalding scars will not be as bad as thy could have been only his arm and a small strip of sick on his torso is damaged thank the hevens he is still in nappys or id end up rasing a girl !!!

Yo any paremnt out there that read my fics don't for get a bout your hot drinks even after 20min a cup of tea or coffee anc still give your child the worse bun possoble learn from my mistake keep e up high or off the edge of the table

I hope I can get back to writing soon but right now my first and only consen is for my son

Love and peace


	5. Chapter 5

This is a hard chapter to write and its taken a lot of time for me to be able write this with out it sounding like I'm making it up but I assure you this is 24 hours in my life with only one outing it may sound bonkers and I may come off sounding like a nutcase (and for the most part I am a nutter)

With having had my son in hospital for I don't know how long this has been even harder to write than I thought. I hope it answers your questions as to Tempie's behaviour. My son has had his plastic surgery and is now well recovered the doc recons you wont be able to tell the scare is even there in a few yrs. He says "yeah yea fankcooo to every one who wished him well"

Planet Zoom is a real place in my home town it is in my own opinion the safest place to take my son I have changed some thing I would personally like change at the place but ever thing else is as real as I can make it.

I don't own Bones only my son and the actions of me as a mother in the story

I do don't suggest doing any of the things I do in this story they are usually a bad idea unless you know what you are doing...

This is part 1 of 2 for this chapter

Brendan Brennan

Booth and Parker have arrived at Bones' apartment door at 7 am sharp Rebecca has seemed surprised that Booth wanted Parker so early for the weekend but was not about to say no she was gonna enjoy herself for even longer .

Booth is a bout to knock on Bones' door when he hears Bones Voice singing out of tune and kinnda of a rubbish cockney

"Starkle Starkle little twink what the hell you are you 'fink up above the world so high like a tea tray in the sky.. Or right bebe you been a starkle or a tea tray? A tea tray good job! Want to sing with me? Here we go second verse same as the first Starkle Starkle little twink what the hell you are you 'fink up above the world so high like a tea tray in the sky. You know bebe when Booth gets here he's gonna be real surprised at me don't you recon? You think I look like a commando? No commandos wear green I'm all in black …ok ok ok may be I look like a ninja."

Booth doest know he's done it but has knocked the door. He almost fell through the door when bones opened it. Parker runs thought to Bones family room to see Brendan paying no attention to the two adults looking awkward hovering round the door.

"So are you coming in Sealy? Or is just Parker going to play with us today?" Bones asks.

Booth pulls him self together and steps over the thresh hold looking over Bones with an almost leer before he realised what he was doing. Bones is dressed in a tight black v-neck T shirt a pair of black jeans her hair is up in a tight bun with a black velvet strap holding it all in. The look is very sexy until booth sees the black wrist supports, knee braises and the black back support. Wile booth is taking in Bones appearances Bones is locking them in, Booth is sure the last time here was here there was only one lock on the door.

"Sealy I was hoping we could call each other by our first names today since I told Brendan your first name he will get a little confused if I keep on calling you Booth I hope that's ok? Also I haven't locked any one out I've locked Brendan in the more locks there are the less likely he is to get out according to Teresa he's become a bit of an escape artist."

Bones turns to walk in to the family area and Booth follows un sure of what he's going to see he know in his head he hopes he's going to see two little boys hopefully playing well together but is this child of Bones going to be sitting in a corner rocking or reading the local telephone book? Is his shear size going to scare Brendan or will he completely ignore me? Will the child try and hurt Parker or play with him? All these thought and more some Booth dose not wish to acknowledge rush thought his head until he sets eyes on Brendan.

The child Brendan is more like a cherub than Bones described Blond hair that looks like sunshine and navy blue eyes that seem deep with knowledge bright with sunshine and joy. The one thing that makes Booths brain spin is Brendan is supposed to be the same age as Parker but in no way shape or form is Brendan the same size! Brendan is at least two thirds bigger than Parker and if Booths guess was right probably a good 15 -20 pounds heavier.

"Are you ok B…Sealy?" Bones asks a very still Booth. Booth lets out a breath he was holding

"B…Temperance I know this probably makes me sound like I was expecting a um I don't know what but he's nothing like I expected, then again I don't know what I was expecting. If it's possible for a boy to be beautiful your son is. I can see why people use to call Autism the hidden devil! You just wouldn't think …… Sorry I'm blathering."

"Sealy that the nicest thing any one has said about Brendan, thought I think he would prefer handsome." Bones chuckles and turns to the two children, Parker is chattering away to Brendan and he doesn't seem to notice that his new play mate isn't talking back, Brendan is sat next to Parker drawing on a large pad of white paper.

Parker turns to Bones and says "Daddy told me Bendan was bigger on the out side than the inside. I like Bendan he like me too you know he told me with his eyes and even thought he doesn't like hugs he gave me one with his smile" Parker babbles on to an attentive Bones and a stumped Booth.

Bones answers Parker with "Your Daddy is right Brendan is smaller on the inside than the out side and I'm glad you like him it looks like you two have made friends and talking with his eyes and smiles is what he dose best! Why don't you see if he will let you have some paper then you can draw a picture for your Daddy too" Parker turns to where Brendan is sitting, he starts to chatter away to Brendan and wile Brendan didn't want to share he didn't stop Parker drawing on the same piece of paper.

Booth sits and watches the two boy "play" together even if all they did was sit side by side in the same area and draw separate pictures and well Brendan gave no indication he knew any one was there at all.

They played together for a full hour with no complaints until Bones tells every one in an overly dramatic way that is was time to get ready to go to ZOOM.

Getting Parker in to the car was no hardship he held on to his daddy's hands and was easy to lift in to the car. Brendan how ever was a different story, he screamed and went stiff then limp, and head butted Bones, cried and yelled at the top of his very powerful lungs, then the reason for Brendan's wrist supports become obvious Brendan pulled on her thumbs hard enough for Booth to hear the crack and the bones rubbed. Eventually Brendan was in the car and surprisingly quite. He sat next to Parker and smiled happily as if he had never had a problem the only evidence of his crying fit was the single tear slowly drying on his cheek. Booth looks confused he turns to Bones and asks

"I thought he would want to go to Zoom why did he throw a tantrum? Did he hurt you when he head butted you Tempie? Is it always that bad?"?"

"That was just a mild tantrum and he does want to go to ZOOM he was just annoyed we hadn't got there yet. He doesn't understand things have to happen in an order or take time in his mind it should happen right now this every second dose this make sense Sealy?"

"Kinnda I think. I did some research on line so I wouldn't mess up and I think I got my self more confused than anything. I do get the understanding time thing…I think it's to do with the triangle isn't it? How if they can't understand what you have said about time they can't imagine how long its gonna take…..did I get that right or back to front?"

Booth looks uncertain and at the same time his look asks for affirmation

Bones is stunned booth got it mostly right and he did research.

"You got it mostly right Sealy. Would you like to explain it for you so you can get it with out the mumbo jumbo? It's really quite simple if you look at it like a three legged table" Booth who is now driving nods his head that he wants to understand with out taking his eyes of the road. "Three legged table Tempie? Go on."

"Ok so this table needs three legs to stand up, each leg has a name they are understanding, communication and imagination. Normal people have all of these they have a nice solid table / life. You get it so far Sealy?"

Booth nods again this time with a slight crease in his brow.

"For people like me and Brendan the legs are not even with Brendan he Understands a lot but can't communicate that he dose or if he disagrees with me. He also cant imagine every thing for him is black and white I say we are going to ZOOM we should be there the very next second, He understood what I said he just couldn't ask me why the hell we aren't there yet. You see?"

"Yea I get it but what a bout you B…Tempie? Witch leg of yours is wrong…that sounds so bad "Booth chuckles at himself.

"For me it imagination as well I cant really follow a pretend story I have nothing in front of me to tell me this is what's going on I can't reach out and touch it, It confuses me. That's why I like facts I like to put everything together, and before you say it that's also why I don't get pop culture references I can't put them together with anything they have no meaning out side of the movie or joke. You need you take a right here then the second left and we will be there."

Booth nods again as they pull up out side of what looks to be a huge ware house with the words PLANET ZOOM written in big letter on the front. Bones states that

"It may not look like much from the out side but inside it's a whole lot of fun and havoc the best kind safe and secure. Parker you ready for some fun and to meet more friends like ma bebe?" Parker bounced as much as he could in his car seat and happily shouted "yea !!!!!!!"

Both Booth and Bones get their respective children out of the car and with some struggles from Brendan they got to the front door where Bones Presses a high up button then sticks her head in to view of the window. The door gives a click and cluck before it gives way under Bones hand and they all traipse in, just as Booth clears the door it again clicks and clunks effectively locking them in. A second button is pressed to release the inner door and finally every one is in the reception area.

The woman behind the desk has on a black boiler suit and her name tag is sewn in. Pam greats Bones like an old friend and crouches down to speak to Brendan. She turns to Parker and has a short animated convocation with him also, Pam turns to Booth and says

"Tempie told me she was bringing a friend to day, I'm glad you could make it. I take it that you haven't been here before?"

"We haven't been before but I think we may come back if it's a much fun as B..Sorry Tempie says it is." Booth answers Pam with a smaller version of his charm smile. Pam starts again "We have a few rules here, they might sound a bit paranoid but we do our up most to keep every one safe." Pam ticks of on her fingers " _**No**_ hot drinks under any circumstance in the adventure play area, _**No **_shoes, _**No**_ keys or wallet ,I know it sounds extreme but loose your any of them in the ball pool and your gonna empty the thing by yourself understood. There are lock boxes behind the counter to keep everything safe including your snakes. One last thing and I know from Tempie your not gonna do it but I tell every single person who come in here the same thing, you disrespect any one here male or female regardless of there parenting skills or ability of there child you will be removed from zoom and banned for a yr you got that?" Booth nods feeling a little stunned "Good" Pam says "one last thing to do before you go in we need to fill in a medical form for safety purposes, As far as Tempie has told me there are no medical conditions that would stop Parker from playing right?"

"No!" Booth protests loudly "No Parker is normal dose he look like there is some thing wrong with him?" Pam looks at Booth with nothing more than amusement in her eyes and grins a little "I know there's nothing wrong with him but dose Brendan look like there is some thing wrong with him? If you didn't know Brendan was Autistic would you look at him and say hey that boy is made wrong? No you wouldn't so we have to ask just in case so get down of your high horse before you fall of and look the fool." Pam is still smiling and adds "I've had to get off my own horse so don't feel like I'm getting at ya and its not just things like Autism he could have asthma or diabetes just this way we know."

"A few more things Sealy then you can go in you are expected to join in and play, no sitting on ya bum and letting the kids get worn out! If Brendan or Parker are hurt any one with a red band on there arm is a first Aider they will come to you if you can't get out, take your shoes off, and don't worry about buying food or drinks we have a tab system here so you can pay at the end. Now off you go and if you need anything anyone in a black boiler suite will help you. Have fun!" Pam finishes her little speech and waits for every one to get there shoes off.

Soon every one has taken off their coats and shoes and the adults have removed everything from their pockets, both are surprised at the amount of stuff they have hidden is different pockets. Packets of tissues, sweets an action man hat, a hair scrunchie (Why booth has that he has no idea.), and every thing in between is placed in the safe box and handed to Pam. Finally when they are ready Temperance nods to Pam to open the third and final door.

The door whooshes open and Brendan is off like a shot followed quickly by Parker, Tempie doesn't seem fazed. Booth turns to face her but is surprised to find she's a blur running past him! Booth shakes his head at her childish actions and then thinks what the heck and takes off full speed to find Parks, Brendan and Tempie who new she could move that fast?

Parker is sat in the massive ball pool watching Brendan throwing himself down one end of the pool in to the balls, his eyes widens as Brendan Screams and flails as he lands. For the next 5 minuets Brendan covers him self in balls jumps up says "found me" falls back down covers him self and then jumps back up again and yells "found me" Parker seems to understand the game and joins in by covering Brendan in the balls before jumping out of the way for Brendan to jump up and together they shout "Found you "and "Found me". Booth is stood just out side the Ball pool watching not only the kids but Tempie too she seems to be crawling under the balls as best she can toward the children, Booth is surprised that no one is paying them the slightest bit of attention. Sure that no one is watching he climbs in to the pool and walks as close as he dares to the two boys but before he can think whether to join in or not his legs are grabbed at the knees and he falls over face first in to he balls and ends up with Temperance on his back shouting "I gotted you I gotted you!" Booth is shocked his partner is being really daft but what shocks him more is his bodies' reaction to her sitting on his back, he really likes it! Before he forgets him self he bucks Tempie of his back and pins her down in the balls. He pretends to be aggravated and says "Temperance Brennan what has gotten in to you? I really don't know whether I'm coming or going! First your hard and just want facts I understand that then you seem detached about your son and now your being so childish I wanna put you across my lap and spank you." He looks at her for answers, he is only really half mad the other half is confused as hell. Tempie let booth hold her there." Booth what did I do wrong I'm just playing with you with Brendan and Parker it's what this place is for it's for playing." Suddenly her face lights up with understanding. "Ok Booth. I'm sorry. Will you let me up so I can explain? You're squishing me!" Booth reluctantly pushes him self up and off and waits for Tempie to get up her self. Once she is sat up she looks at Booth and takes a deep breath. "You don't understand why I seem so silly do you Booth?" He shakes his head in response and stats to open his mouth but stops. "Booth would you go to work in your pj's? or turn up to a party in I don't know a dress ?" Booth looks at Tempie with confusion in his eyes and all over his face he simply shakes his head and waits for an explanation.

"That means you know what is appropriate for those situations you wear work cloths for work pj's for sleeping and if you go to a party you'd wear party cloths right? Well the reason I'm confusing you is in stead of me learning what cloths to wear when, I had to learn how to fit in so I didn't do things that would show me up as autistic I taught my self that when I'm at work I'm supposed to be hard and unemotional and just look for the facts that's what I'm supposed to do, But when I'm with Brendan I act like a child and I'm hyper active just like I was as a child but I also have to be hyper aware of everything he is doing where he is every thing I am, a totally different person because that how I cope. It's also the way I deal with Brendan's Autism. I understand his Autism I can see how it works and what it dose to him, but then there is Brendan the child I love him I want to show off what he can do even if it is just putting a jumper on by himself I have to celebrate every little achievement because they are the most important. I hate the autism I hate what it dose to me and to Brendan I have to be hard on it to make it change. That's what I'm cold and clinical when I talk about it. Most of this probably doesn't make any sense, dose it?" Her face scrunches up as she goes over what she has said. Booth gets it kind of he thinks so any way even if he didn't he's not going to tell Tempie that he doesn't it must have taken a lot to tell him some thing like that and it explained even more why she doesn't really understand his flirting. He is work shoes to use the same analogy she did. "Ok Tempie I get it I wasn't really mad at you just confused you go and play with the kids where ever they have gone" they both look around for the two boys and see them half way up the foam coved steps to the third level, Booth grins at Tempie and with childish glee he says "Come on Tempie I'll race you!!"


End file.
